sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Vaughn Pearson
Name: Vaughn Pearson Gender: Male Age: 15 Hobbies and Interests: Swimming, Country music, Allison Greene Appearance: Vaughn isn't what most would call handsome. At worst, he could be called homely. His head is rounded and slightly small in proportion to his broader shoulders. His brown eyes often hold bags, giving the semblance of sleep deprivation, even though he gets 8 hours a night. His teeth, however, are straight and kept immaculately clean, proof on an orthodontist's intervention. His sandy blond hair was cut short, and his face was clean shaven. Vaughn stands at 5' 10", pretty average for a boy his age, and weighs around 160 lbs, a solid weight for one his height. Despite his looks, Vaughn stands straight-backed and confident, albeit with a bit of a strut. He wears his grandfather's dog tags around his neck, as a reminder of how many men sacrificed their lives to protect the great country of the United States of America. On the day of the announcement, he was wearing a brown sweater over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white and black sneakers. Biography: Vaughn was born in Pittsburgh to Fredrick Pearson and Anne Pearson at Saint Clair hospital. From an early age, Vaughn was a true patriot. His family and went to to every military march, every patriotic rally, and every 4th of July celebration. Even since the cradle, he was taught that America is the greatest power in the world, and none would be equal to it. Vaughn's father is a big fan of country music, making sure at the house it is the only music Vaughn listened to, which began his interest in it. Once he entered elementary school, Vaughn was subjected to even more influence, molding him into the model student and patriot. He had several friends in elementary school, being one of the normal kids. Vaughn began to bully the ones different than himself, picking on the children with even a slightly different skin tone than most, solely because of an irrational dislike for anyone that didn't seem purely American. Upon leaving his elementary, Vaughn had quite a number of like minded children entering middle school with him. Vaughn kept his grades to above passing throughout his middle school years, but always seemed stressed. Puberty had hit him, and all the hormones gave him pent up frustrations. Soon, picking on different kids was no longer a very good outlet, and began to drift away from it. Seeing their son acting strangely, his parents tried to help him, but he constantly rejected their help, until finally, they signed him up for swimming practice as a punishment for an outburst. At first, he was staunchly against it, but soon, with time, he learned to love the sport, using it as a way to vent his anxiety and pent up stress. At the age of twelve, he received braces, which would remain on him for two years. After joining swimming, the relieved stress allowed for Vaughn to focus his studies better, improving his grades. And, even though he stopped bullying different children, his dislike of other races was still never hidden. The transition from middle to high school was not notable for Vaughn, despite a few of his friends moving away. His other friends had drifted apart from him after he stopped bullying others, but it never bothered him too much. His swimming coach advised him to try out for the General's Pride swimming team, a tryout he passed easily. It was this, however, that lead him to meet the person that would change his life. Allison Greene, a fellow swimmer, had caught his eye. Vaughn had never really thought about girls, but something about her was different to him. Maybe it was the way she talked, or moved, or her personality, but for some reason, Vaughn was struck. He knew nothing of her heritage, but all he knew is that he wanted her to be his. This crush became an unhealthy obsession to him, carrying on to his sophomore year. He had stalked her, photographed her, and fantasized her almost every day. Vaughn had been sure to be very careful about it, always keeping a fair distance between them, hiding the pictures in the pages of a Bible in his room, but even while exercising extreme caution, he still had plenty close calls. He had never really approached her, though, always waiting from a distance, watching, until the day that a mutual friend invited them to go on an outing with some other teammates. They had finally spoken, and his desire for her grew even more, if possible. He carried on in the day acting as a friend, although in his own mind, he fancied himself owning her. Despite his obsession with Greene, he managed to keep passing grades in his class, albeit just barely. He had few friends outside of the swimming team, but he never minded that. Advantages: Vaughn is fit from his swimming, his legs and lungs strengthened. As well, he is good at keeping quiet and observing, practiced from his stalking of Allison. Disadvantages: Vaughn is a racist, and if he knows the heritage of someone is not purely white or American, he will not trust them. As well, he is always focused on Allison, the thought of her often pulling his train of thought from it's tracks. Designated Number: Male Student #29 --- Designated Weapon: Utility Knife Conclusion: As long as M29 can keep from focusing on just his girl and get his hands on a good weapon, he stands a good chance of coming out on top. The above biography is as written by Egads . No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Chanel Martin Collected Weapons: Utility Knife (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Chanel Martin Mid-game Evaluation: Vaughn's stay in The Program was short; upon waking up in the mess hall, he resolved to kill the first person he saw. The first person he saw happened to be Chanel Martin. While initially intimidating her, Chanel fought back, and although he managed to stab her several times, he enraged her enough with his taunting to grab his knife from him and stab him repeatedly. Post-Game Evaluation: Mr. Pearson's early demise was unfortunate; such a motivator shall be hard to replace. Memorable Quotes: "Your dad's gonna so proud that a real man got rid of some useless little bitch, right? I doubt he wanted you anyway, not one parent in America would ever be proud of '''you', cun-"'' - An insult against Chanel would be Vaughn's last words Trivia *Egads gave Vaughn to Inky to kill off after he left the site due to personal issues. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Vaughn, in chronological order. *D'yer Ma'ker Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Vaughn Pearson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *It sucks that Egads had to leave us when he did, since there was a lot of potential behind this character. Still, I managed to wrangle an okay death out of it. - Inky *Vaughn was unusual. Egads did a very good job writing him, but he just came on a little strong out of the gate. I really wish he'd been a little less violent and problematic to start his run in the Program, and had persisted a little longer, made his madness more of a slow burn. I also wish Egads had stuck around to finish the death. It's not awful, but it falls into the boatloads-of-formatting trap and suffers from a lot of the usual awkwardness where only one handler controls a scene. Basically, Vaughn became an accessory to move Chanel's characterization, and I think he was strong enough to matter a bit more than that. - MurderWeasel Category:Program Characters